The Reaper's Daughter
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: Creatures called the Light have stolen the Grim Reaper's scythe. If it is not returned the world as everyone knows it will cease to exist. The reaper's daughter along with her mother, younger brother, and friends set out to retrieve the missing scythe. Can they do it before it's too late? (Note: Not for children under fifteen) Co-Writer: Kerrie Michelle Thompson
1. The Missing Scythe

Chapter 1

The Missing Scythe

The Hawkins Household

In the living room of the house is a young man with light blue hair and eyes. He is sitting on the couch closet to the open window. The teen looked around the room his mind wondering elsewhere. Next to the blue-haired boy is a young woman with blue-black hair that has one red streak on the right side, she also has pinkish red eyes.

The boy's mother, Farren Hawkins, is in the kitchen making dinner for her family. "Mom?" Seymour asked from across the room.

"Yes, Seymour?"

"Did dad hate us? Is that why he isn't here?" Farren stopped what she was doing, walked to the kitchen doorway, and looked at her son sternly.

"He never hated us. He loved both of you dearly; however, I'm afraid that he has some research to do around the world, which keeps him from his family." The teens stand and followed their mother into the kitchen and sat at the table as she continued cooking.

"He never comes to see us," Elvira pointed out.

"He's just too busy," her mother said. "I know that you want to see him, but I'm sure that he'll find the time to visit."

"I highly doubt that," Seymour said in a grumpy tone.

"I hope that we can see him soon," Elvira said quietly.

"So do I," Farren said as she handed her children steaming bowls of her famous chicken noodle soup. The children started eating as a voice sounded in Farren's mind through the use of Telepathy.

"Farren…" The gray-haired Neko woman looked around confused.

"Who's that?" Farren's mind responded.

"Who else would it be?"

"Gakupo?"

"Yes."

"How are you? You haven't spoken to me in a long while now."

"I'm good. How are you and the kids? The reason why I haven't spoken to you in a while is because something came up…" Gakupo's mind said wearily.

"We are all fine. Now, what's happened?" Farren's mind asked.

"My scythe has been stolen."

"W-WHAT?" Farren's mind said sounding shocked at the news.

"My scythe is missing."

"H-how?"

"That I am not sure of. I just know that it is missing."

"Right. Do you know where it would be located?"

"No, I do not. If I don't get it back soon, there would be devastating repercussions."

"Right. Would you like for Drake, Kyoshiro, Aquarius, Draco, and me to come over and help you? I can leave Elvira and Seymour with Sakurajima and Obsidian," Farren said telepathically.

"That's completely up to you. Though, Obsidian and Sakurajima are at the hospital at the moment," the reaper's mind said in a chilling voice.

"Why? Is something wrong with one of them?"

"Their daughter is very ill."

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know the details. You can ask them yourself. I have to go now… Someone is here to see me… again…" the reaper's mind said with a heavy sigh.

"Alright."

"Remember that I will always love you."

"I love you too."

"I will speak to you later. Tell them that I love them too."

"I will."

"Thank you," and with that he breaks their telepathic connection.


	2. Proposed Questions

Chapter 2

Proposed Questions

Farren stretches raising her hands above her head and towards the ceiling. Seymour looked at his mother. "How come you never talk about dad anyway?" Seymour asked.

"Well er…" Farren stalled.

"Can you at least tell us a little about him and how you two met?" Elvira asked.

"All right then. Your father and I met at a camp when we were younger. I guess we fell in love as soon as we saw each other. Your father was a kind man; he always cared about his friends and was always brave."

"What happened next?" Seymour asked curiously.

"That's all I'm telling you," Farren said.

"That's not fair!" Elvira objected.

"Eat up before your dinner gets cold," Farren said. The children start eating again; still thinking of what their father may look like.

"How come you're my adopted mother?" Elvira asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask questions like that?" Seymour asked as he stuffed a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

"I'm just curious really," she said as she waved her skeletal arm back and forth in front of him. "Just like I'm curious on how I was got this arm…"

"That's okay; I always wake up having sharp teeth…" Seymour said showing her his teeth. Both children knew that they had Neko blood, but sometimes that didn't show in them. Farren believes it because Gakupo had lost that part of him before either of them had been born.

"At least you can hide your teeth… I have to wrap my arm in bandages to keep it hidden from everyone else except for mom's friends."

"Oh, yeah, how can I hide this?" Seymour asked as his tail smacks his sister on the back of the head. Elvira rubbed her head while she glared at her younger brother. "See? I can't hide that." Seymour lowers his tail as his sister continued to glare at him. Farren let out a heavy sigh and shook her head in defeat.


	3. Questions Answered

Chapter 3

Questions Answered

A shadowy outline appears in the kitchen startling the three of them. "What is that?" Elvira asked in fear.

"Children," the shadow said in a soft voice.

"Who's this?" Elvira asked feeling frightened. Farren took a step forward and smiled.

"Gakupo," the gray-haired Neko said.

"It has been a while my dears," Gakupo said.

"Do you mind telling us who you are?" Seymour asked.

"Now, now, where are the manners that I am sure your mother taught you?" Gakupo asked.

"Seymour, Elvira, this is Gakupo…" Farren said. Gakupo fully appears in the room in his humanoid form, his long purple hair is tied in a samurai style ponytail. He is wearing blue and white robes, his black boots gleam in the light of the kitchen. On his left side, he has two swords strapped on his belt. He has light blue eyes set in a gentle and lightly tanned face. In his left hand is a black and gold Japanese folding fan.

"Neither of you I would expect to remember me. You were much too young," Gakupo said.

"Alright, Gakupo, why are you here?" Elvira asked. Gakupo laughed and covered his mouth with his folding fan.

"What a funny question to ask me!" he said as he walked towards the windows and used his magic to close the curtains tightly with a simple wave of his left hand. "I hear that your school is going on a small trip to China…" Elvira nodded her head slowly, her pinkish red eyes narrowed in caution. Gakupo's blue eyes flash red briefly and he bares his slightly pointed teeth in a smile.

"Why are you baring your teeth?" Elvira asked.

"You will understand all in due time, child," Gakupo said.

"Right and my name is Elvira not bleeding child!" Elvira yelled.

"I have a dilemma at the time and point that I need to clear up," the purple-haired man said as his eyes flashed a deep red. "Besides that I know very well who you are!"

"Elvira, calm it! Sorry Gakupo, she seems to inherit her father's attitude," Farren said giving Gakupo a small smirk.

"That reminds me."

"Humph," Elvira said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Reminds you of what?" Farren asked curiously.

"I also heard that you two are wondering who your father is," Gakupo said nonchalantly. Elvira sits up immediately upon the man's next statement.

"You know him? Where is he?" Elvira asked eagerly.

"Well, duh, we've been wondering about that ever since we were little!" Seymour said rather rudely yet still showing his eagerness.

"You are talking to him," Gakupo merely said. A confused look crossed Elvira's face for a few seconds before her confusion turned to shock.

"N-no way!" she said in shock. Gakupo shows his daughter the ring on his left ring finger, which is identical to the one on Farren's finger. Elvira looked at Farren and then back at Gakupo.

"You're my father?" Seymour asked in surprise.

"Yes, Seymour, I am your biological father," Gakupo answered. The reaper looked at his daughter and a deep sadness is seen in his light blue eyes.


	4. A Hidden Truth Revealed

Chapter 4

A Hidden Truth Revealed

Elvira looked at her parents quietly. Gakupo turned away from his children to hide his face. "Is something wrong, Gakupo?" Farren asked her husband.

"You know very well what's wrong, Farren…" came Gakupo's quiet reply.

"Um… not really…" Farren said.

"It deals with the circumstances of Elvira's birth…" Gakupo said quietly.

"Oh… I know what you mean…" she said and looked away her eyes turning sad.

"Does someone mind telling me what's going on?" Elvira asked. Gakupo faced his family again.

"Elvira, have you ever wondered why Farren is your adoptive mother?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes, I have." Gakupo sighed heavily.

"You technically don't have a mother to begin with…" Elvira stood up with her hands, palms first, on the table.

"W-what?" she asked in sheer shock.

"Hades raped me, impregnated me, and then ripped you from my body eighteen years ago." Farren and Seymour turned towards Elvira who looked completely shocked at the news. Before anyone can react, she faints landing on the floor flat on her back.

Gakupo blinked at her and then went over to her; he knelt down beside her, and made a glass of water appear out of nowhere. He dumped the glass of water over his daughter's face to wake her. "Wake up my dear Elvira," Gakupo said in a gentle tone. Farren facepalmed as Elvira sat bolt upright her hair and face soaking wet.

"WHO THE HELL POURED WATER OVER ME?" Gakupo looked at her with a blank look on his face.

"I did." Elvira, to Farren's surprise, calmed down and sighed.

"Thanks… b-but is it true…?"

"Is what true?"

"What you just told me."

"I don't lie. I always tell the truth." Farren nodded her head in agreement.

"He's telling the truth, Elvira, I was there when it happened eighteen years ago," she said looking intently at her adopted daughter.

"I am a samurai. I can never lie," Gakupo said as he stood up again.

"This is confusing. Hades actually exists and my sister is his daughter," Seymour said somewhat lost.

"I killed Hades. He existed for some time. He tried to make me kill your mother while she was pregnant with you. I fought his hold as much as I could. He turned Farren's cousin, Adrian, against her and he turned my opposite half into a Vampire… He wanted to plunge the world into darkness so I put a stop to it," Gakupo said slowly and carefully so not to give away too much unneeded information. His son and daughter merely watched him wonder.


	5. A Hard Tale to Tell

Chapter 5

A Hard Tale to Tell

Seymour and Elvira continue to stare at their father in complete shock. After a few minutes, Seymour managed to break the awkward silence that had followed Gakupo's last flow of information. "Oh, is the Legendary Five linked to this as well? We have heard so much about them from mom," Seymour said slowly.

"That's how I met them. We met in a camp many years ago. I met Adrian, Jack, Drake, Farren, Sakurajima, ad Aquarius first. Then I met Spirit / Kyoshiro and Draco later."

"Good one, Gakupo, name all of us," Farren said slowly clapping her hands in a sarcastic manner.

"So cool!" Seymour said enthusiastically.

"Where were you after eighteen years?" Elvira asked having gotten back to her feet and sat back at the table.

"I have a job that I must uphold," Gakupo said. "It is something that I cannot talk about much."

"That doesn't answer my question. We have the right to know! For eighteen years, I have been wondering who my father was, and now you finally decide to show up and reveal yourself to Seymour and me!" Elvira yelled in outrage.

"Ask me any question that you might have and I will answer it."

"All right then. What is this 'job' of yours?" Elvira asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am a traveling warrior. I go all over the world to compete in fight."

"…all right then… I'll believe you…"

"Is there anything else that you wish to know?" Elvira nodded and showed him her skeletal arm.

"Why was I born with a skeletal arm?" Gakupo stiffened and looked down almost immediately.

"I-I wish that I could tell you…" Gakupo said before leaving the house and stepping into the remaining sunlight only to let out a loud hiss of pain.

"Gakupo!" Farren shouted as she ran over to her husband and pulled him back into the house, and then she slammed the door shut again. Elvira and Seymour come to the hallway to see if Gakupo is alright. "Remember, you're weak to sunlight!" When Gakupo looked at his children, Elvira sees that his right eye is red and the face around the eye is all skeletal.

"What the hell?" Elvira exclaimed. Gakupo accidently takes on his true form before he vanishes from the hallway.

"What the fuck just happened?" Seymour asked forgetting himself and his mother's one rule: no cursing.

"Seymour, watch your language!" his mother said immediately.

"Sorry mother. I just want to know what happened. He didn't even let me ask my questions…" Seymour said slowly. Gakupo reappears again and takes on his humanoid form once more, his face is healed and he is somewhat calmer.


	6. Human no More

Chapter 6

Human no More

Farren looked at her son and then at her husband. "All right Seymour, I understand," Farren said, excusing her son this one time for his cursing.

"Who has questions?" Gakupo asked in a quiet voice. He is standing behind his children with his arms crossed over his chest. Farren looked at the two teens.

"Neither of us have questions," the teens said simultaneously.

"That's not what you said a while ago, Seymour," Gakupo pointed out bluntly.

"Sorry. What happened? Why did you suddenly disappear?" Seymour asked.

"I cannot stand the sunlight…" Gakupo said slowly.

"Oh, I see…" Elvira said slowly.

"Seymour, what questions about yourself do you have?" Gakupo asked as he plays with one of Farren's Neko ears gently causing her eyes to flicker slightly.

"Why do I have sharp teeth?" he asked showing his father his pointed teeth.

"You aren't human, Seymour. Neither of you are," their father answered.

"What am I then?" the blue-haired teen asked looking at his father.

"You are a Sky Dragon by birth."

"W-what? I-I am?" Seymour asked in shock.

"Yes, you are," Gakupo said as he looked at his daughter. She could tell that her father knew what she was.

"What am I?" Elvira asked wasting little time in getting the question out.

"All I can tell you is that you are a being of darkness."

"What being of darkness am I? Am I a Vampire or a Werewolf?"

"Neither."

"What am I then? You told Seymour what he is, but not me! Why not me?" she yelled at him.

"You are neither good nor evil. You deal with the dead. You see things before they happen. You are a –" a shock goes through his body preventing him from telling her what she was. He drops to his knees as the pain continued. Farren knelt next to her husband.

"Gakupo, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't tell her. She has to learn it on her own…"

"All right."

"I hope she understands though…"

"She will," Farren said as she nodded her head.

"Good. Now, when is the school trip?" Gakupo asked wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Tomorrow morning," Elvira answered as she glared at her father for not telling her what she was.

"Good," Gakupo said as his daughter stretched finally breaking her glare at him. "It's bedtime you two."

"What?" Elvira asked.

"It's… what time is it?"

"It's 6:00 PM," Farren answered.

"You can stay up until nine, then its bedtime," Gakupo said.

"All right, I'm up early anyway," Elvira said as she headed up the stairs to go to her bedroom.

"Give me a hug and kiss, Elvira," Gakupo said. Elvira just sighed and headed to her room. Gakupo sighed heavily as Seymour left the hall to go to his bedroom as well.


End file.
